The purpose of this project application is to bring together adoptive immunotherapy, gene transfer, dendritic cell (DC) isolation and use, and chemokine biology to develop and implement a novel vaccine strategy to ultimately treat patients with solid tumors through the combined use of autologous tumor-pulsed DC and chemokine-secreting gene modified fibroblasts.